Board
by ScarletKnightTheLostCatBasket
Summary: Ren and Kishan are board one day while Kelsey is at college. They decide to visit the store to find something that could be entertaining. What they found, they never should have. The one weakness of the two tigers: Alcohol.


Ren and Kishan were perticularally borde one day while Kelsey was at college. They were both sitting in their apartment's living room, staring at the clock watching it tick by slowly.

Kishan sighed in anoyence. "Is there anything we can do to make the time go by any faster?" He asked looked at his older brother.

Ren shook his head, then returned his eyes to the clock. "Not unless you take some classes at the college with her like I did."

"Then why aren't you there now?" Kishan asked looking confused.

"I took a brake for a while, because I _know_ that you can't be trusted to be here all by yourself." Ren said now looking at Kishan.

Kishan stood up and cracked his nuckels. "I can so be trusted to be here by myself."

Ren remained sitting obiously not in the mood to fight. "Oh, right you did spend about 300 years alone in the jungle. So good point."

Kishan sat back down with a huff. "So what can we do, huh?"

Ren shrugged. "Like I said before, I don't know."

"How the heck can't you know? You've spent more time in Oregon than I have." Kishan pointed out.

Ren shrugged. "Kelsey and I never really went anywhere."

Kishan put his head in his hands sighing. He was obviously feeling sad for his older brother at the moment. "You don't need Kelsey to go _everywhere_ with you. She's not like your mother, or your nanny. For peat-sake Ren! You're over 21 years old!"

Ren was the one to stand up this time. "Fine, then what do you expect we do?"

Kishan thought about it. "Um, why don't we go to the store, and see what it's like. We haven't really seen to any sort of shopping senter since before we were cursed."

"Alright, let's go." Ren said grabbing his car keys, and heading towards the door.

Kishan scrambled up, and hurieed after his brother, not wanting to be left behind. "Can I drive?" He asked.

Ren shook his head. "I don't want any casualties on our way to or from the store."

"Hey! That was one time!" Kishan said, getting into the pasenger's seat, since Ren was already in the driver's, and was putting the key into the ignition.

"During that one time you almost gave Mr. Kadam a heart attack." Ren said.

"I wasn't the only one." Kishan said under his breath, though he knew that his brother could still hear him.

"Shut up." Ren said, and they pulled into the parking lot.

As the two boys were walking around the store, they ended up wondering around in the alcohol secion.

"What the heck is this?" Kishan asked picking up one of the bottles that he couldn't reed.

"How the heck should I know?" Ren asked.

"You can read English better than I can." Kishan said giving Ren the bottle he held.

"I've never seen this word before." Ren said.

"Well let's bye one and find out." Kishan said, and started to pull his brother towards the till.

"Hold on." Ren said, pulling his arm away and reached towards another bottle of the same stuff.

"What's that for?" Kishan asked.

"You really think that I'll want to share with you if it's good?" Ren asked.

Kishan shrugged. "Good point."

The boys ended up buying two bottles of really strong alcohol, and when they got home they sat on the living room and opened each of their own bottles.

They found that it tasted really good, and they both drank theirs's down.

{…}

When Kelsey got home, Ren and Kishan were nowhere in sight. "Ren? Kishan? Are you guys home?"

The door to their apartment that connected the two apartments together burst opened, and both Ren and Kishan came walking in really unstedy.

"Kelsey!" They both said, their speech sleared.

"What happened to you guys?" Kelsey asked. She was really shocked to see both of her tigers like that.

"We drank something that we found at the store, and it tasted really good." Kishan said. He then hiccupped, and fell onto the floor hard, then started laughing.

Ren wolbled over to Kelsey and kissed her cheek. "How was…how was… where were you all day again?"

Kelsey ignored the question, and got Ren to sit down next t his brother. "Stay here, both of you. I'll be right back."

Kelsey then walked into the boy's place and found it completely a mess. It looked like they had a bit of a distructive fight wile they were gone, and judging on the gases in the coutch, they were tigers when they did that.

Kelsey was really glad that she wasn't home when that happened, because she really hatted it when they fought.

On the floor were two empty bottles of something. Kelsey walked over to them and on the lable she saw that both Ren and Kishan drank an entire bottle of rum.

Kelsey sighed in frustration ash she headed back to where Ren and Kishan were.

Ren and Kishan were laughing about something that Kelsey didn't really pay that much attention to. She took both of their hands and took them back to their side of the apartment complex, and took them to their rooms.

"You guys need to sleep this off." Kelsey said, gently pushing the two brothers into their rooms and pretty much telling them to stay there.

{…}

The next morning Ren and Kishan stayed in bed feeling tarable, and running to the bathroom often, and they both swore to Kelsey that they would never drink any sort of alcohol again.


End file.
